Hero Time
by Ezekiel Jo
Summary: A new hero comes to New York City, the new hero is recruited for the web warriors. The New Hero finds love and a home for himself in the big city. but how long can it last before his past caught up to him
1. Chapter One New Hero

Howdy y'all Ezekiel here with a new story, If ya are a spiderman fan then this story is for ya. There going to be adventure, spys, love, and a bunch of other stuff. I got a oc that's going to be the main character in the story. His hero name is Nitro now I going to be evil here and won't tell ya what he looks like or his real name. Ya may know what his name is since I name my oc after each other for some reason, but that's not the point. Now I did said that there is going to be romance in this story, my oc is going to fall in love with White Tiger aka Ava. Now it's going to take some chapters for that going to happen. Now ONTO THE SHOW AND REMEMBER STAY STRONG :)

Chapter 1

New Hero

Breaks the fourth wall

" Howdy name Nitro, I'm the new hero around here. Seems like SHIELD been keeping a eye on me. Don't ask why, but I think they may try recruiting me for the Web Warriors. Anyway I'm starting high school today, Tell me what y'all think of the school"

Back to reality

Nitro runs through town trying not to be late " I need to get to school, can't go to fast if I want to keep the city nondamge" thought Nitro. Nitro got to school with time to change from his hero suit to his normal clothing. Nitro walks through the front doors, he looks around to see if he could make some friends. One group looks similar to a group of hero he has seen on the battlefield. As Nitro walks past the group his Nitro sense went off like danger was near, but everything seem fine. Until a jerk grab me by the arm slamming me into my locker. " Well looky here, we got our self a new student. What do you say boys want to give the new student a good welcome" said the Jerk. Nitro grows as the jerk and his friends start to get closer to him. Nitro kicks the jerk that was holding him in the knee, As the jerk goes to grab his knee Nitro sends a upper cut to his chin knocking the jerk on his back. Everyone looks at Nitro like he did something heroic, but the only thing Nitro did was show the jerk not to mess with him.

The group before walk to Nitro, they had a smile on their face like they knew something.

" Wow I never seen a new student beat Flash Thompson, you want to eat with us at lunch I'm Peter Parker by the way" said Peter. Nitro smiles at them as he says " Sure I'm down for that, for now y'all can call me Z. I don't like folks knowing my real name" said Z. Peter and his friends nod at Z then head off for their classes. Z had most of his classes with Peter and his friends, the only one he doesn't have a class with them is history. After third period it was time for lunch, The Gang was walking down to the lunch room. As they got to the doors the power went out, then there was a roar heard throughout the school. " What the hell is that ?" asked Z

" sSPIDERMAN WHERE ARE YOU " said a creature in the dark.

Ok y'all I know this is a short chapter, but I want to know what ya think before I start to make a longer chapter. It would save me some time if I know this. Also what do y'all think of the story so fair, i forgot to mention he can break the fourth wall so whenever see [ thats when he breaks the wall. Also guess which villain came to the school, who ever guess it first get to be in one of my chapters in this story, comment down below who it is and ill see who wins welp y'all have a nice day/night/even/noon but remember STAY STRONG!


	2. Chapter Two Venom

Hey y'all how it going for ya, I hope ya like the last chapter and this chapter. So last time we see Z and the gang going to the lunch room then the power goes out. They hear a roar then a creature saying Spiderman like a snake guess who it is yet. Its venom since no one got to comment or review in it I'm going to drop the deal sorry, I'll a chapter like that again soon, but let's get to the show

Chapter 2

Venom

[ Hey guys, Z here and it seems that some creature has broken into the school, turn the power off to the whole school, now is after Spiderman let's see where this is going to take me]

Z looked around to see Peter and the gang was gone. Since there was a empty classroom nearby, so he ran into the classroom to change to his Nitro suit. After changing Nitro speeds around the school to look for anything weird, but he found nothing just holes in the walls and the ceiling. Nitro walks into another classroom, as he looks around a bright beam goes through the wall sending a black creature into the chalkboard. As the black creature stands up, it roars towards the hole in the wall then it spotted Nitro. Nitro gets into his fighting stance as he looks at the creature. The creature charges at nitro so fast that his Nitro Sense didn't warn him of the creature attack until the last second. Nitro ducks to dodge the hook the creature sends at him, when Nitro duck it gave him a perfect shot at the knees of the creature. Nitro extends his claw to stab the creature leg, as he did so the creature leg splitted open then closes again.

" It seems that the creature can move its atoms around, like it was a liquid" thought Nitro.

The creature back hands Nitro sending him into a bell making a loud noise, making the creature scream in pain. " So it can't handle loud noises, guess I could pull a Thunder Clap on this creature" thought Nitro. When the creature chases again, Nitro waits for the creature to get closer to him. When the creature was a few feet away from Nitro, he claps his hands together hard making a Thunder Clap. The Clap was so loud and powerful the creature screams in pain. It melts away from a host? As Nitro goes to check on the person, someone sends a beam right into him. As Nitro stands back up he hears a voice he recognizes. " Stay Away from Harry " said Nova. Nitro looks at Nova then back at the person " I was trying to see if he was ok not to hurt him" explain Nitro. Nova tries to beam Nitro again, but this time Nitro ducks under it as he runs at Nova. Nitro tackles Nova down to the ground, Nitro send powerful punches to Nova's face. Some of Nova's helmet starts to chip off. Powerman seen this as he was looking for Venom.

Powerman runs towards Nitro going for a uppercut to Nitro face, the uppercut made contact to Nitro face sending him to the lockers. Powerman charges to Nitro to finish the job, as Nitro looks around to see what hit him Powerman tackles him to the ground. Nitro growls at Powerman, Nitro sends a jabs to Powerman's chest making him lose his grip on Nitro. Nitro gets up sends a hook to Powerman ribs sending him into the wall. The rest of the team came to see what was happening. After facing the rest of the team, Nitro was tired from all the energy he was using. Nitro starts to walk out of the school, but then was surrounded by …

I know I'm mean a cliffhanger but I haven't been doing good on my part of uploading every Friday, but I'm trying to. I may upload whenever i get a chance. Both the first and second chapter were typed in school so I may upload twice a day. Don't get y'all hopes up I may or I may not. I'm trying to get this story out there to see what y'all think. I want to know what y'all want to see happen or give me tips on writing the story. Welp I'll be off now, Have a great day/night/even and remember STAY STRONG!


	3. Chapter Three Shield

Howdy y'all I'm trying to get everything up and going. In this chapter Z is going to say his full name, and what his appearance is like. Also I been forgetting to say that I don't own Spiderman or Marvel that all belongs to Stan Lee, Rest in peace Stan. I only own Nitro, his past, his powers Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 3

Shield

[ Hey y'all Z here, It has seems that the Web Warriors think I'm a Villain. Do y'all think I'm a villain? Welp let's get back to the Story]

When Nitro exit the school, he was surrounded by agents of Shield holding their weapons pointing them at him. He raises his hands above his head slowly, as they took him into the carrier. Nick Fury walks up to him as the agents shoved him into a cell. Nick looks at Nitro before sighing" Son you have amazing abilities, but you use them for the wrong reason" Nick said. Nitro growls as he hears this from Nick " Sir I didn't cause the fight with ya team, the one with the helmet did. I was trying to help the person that was inside of that black creature" Nitro explained to Nick hoping he would believe him. Nick frowns as he hears this, Nick turns around his back facing Nitro " I don't want to hear it Nitro, or may isn't it Ezekiel ?" asked Nick.

Nitro was shocked on how Nick know his name. " How do you know my name ?" asked a shocked Ezekiel. " I'm sorry Ezekiel, but you're under arrest for fighting a shield team, and hurting a hostage." said Nick. Before the agents could take Ezekiel away, he breaks the cuffs knocking them back. " Nick I didn't do anything, I was only trying to help!" yelled Ezekiel

Ezekiel runs around the Carrier trying to find a way out of it. When he finally got to the outside he was meet with a energy beam to the chest. " Damit! , What do ya guys want from me. I was only trying to help him" yelled a pissed off Nitro. Nitro looks around seeing he was surrounded by Spiderman's team. Powerman made the first move from behind, Nitro seen Powerman attack. Nitro ducks under Powerman sending a blow to his stomach knocking the wind out of Powerman. Nitro looks around looking at the rest of Spiderman's team waiting for them to make another move. Nova being a bucket head he shoots a energy beam at Nitro trying to hit him, before the beam hit Nitro he speeds around where Nova is kicking him to the ground. While Nitro is in the air Spiderman shoots his webs at Nitro's feet, Spiderman pulls on the webs pulling Nitro to the ground. When the dust clears Nitro wasn't there, Spiderman and his team are looking around for him. When Spiderman sent Nitro to the ground making the dust, Nitro cut the webs then jumps off of the carrier into the water. Before Nitro hit the water he starts running in mid air to get some speed to keep him above water. Nitro speeds across the water to land, he keeps running until he gets to a old house outside of the city area. When Nitro enters his house, he takes off his mask and his suit. He walks to a mirror to look at his body, He had a scar running across his left eye to his right collar bone. His blond hair is in a military haircut, but leaving some hair in the front to comb. He had a good built on him, not to muscular but just right. He smiles as he remembers that he was taller than most boys his age. He is 6'5 for a 16 year old, which most people think he is crazy that he is 16 and to be that tall. Ezekiel walks off to his bed, he takes a picture off of his night stand. " Pa, Ma today been crazy, shield think I'm a villain they got a team looking for me, but I'll be careful no one will know who I am" Ezekiel smiles before sighing. " I'll always be the hero ya want me to be, and I'll always be ya little Zeke" Zeke smiles before seating the picture down back onto the night stand then going to sleep.

What do y'all think of this chapter comment or message me on what y'all think.

We finally found out what he looks like somewhat and some of his past to. His parents where formal Agents of Shield, but what happened to them. You won't find out until chapters later, or the next chapter. Welp this is all from me Ezekiel Jo, and remember STAY STRONG!


End file.
